1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of metal fabrication, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a metal step shelf tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Step shelf trays, such as those used in delicatessen display cases, are typically fabricated from stainless steel of an acceptable grade. The method includes bending a rectangular blank of stainless steel to form a series of horizontal tray sections interconnected by vertical riser sections, cutting a pair of planar side panels with stepped elevations corresponding to the tray sections, and then welding the side panels to the bent blank along the abutting edges which extend along the entire length of both side edges of the bent blank. This method has several disadvantages that adversely affect the cost and quality of the finished step shelf trays. The cost is high since there are long weld lines on both sides of the trays which require expensive TIG welding materials and processing time. Also, the quality of the finished tray is compromised since the long weld lines tend to produce tray surfaces that flex exhibiting an oil can effect.
While the aforementioned prior art method of fabricating may produce a tray that is adequate for the basic purpose and function for which it has been specifically designed, it is deficient with respect to it""s failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of fabricating a metal step shelf tray.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of fabricating a metal step shelf tray, and the provision of such a, method is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a method of fabricating a metal step shelf tray that.:has a series of trays at stepped elevated heights. The method includes providing a planar sheet of stainless steel and cutting a planar blank from the sheet. The planar blank includes a number of tray panel sections spaced from each other, a riser panel section between adjacent pairs of tray panel sections, and a pair of side panel sections extending out from opposite sides of each tray panel section. The planar blank may further include end riser sections extending from the free ends of the planar blank, and lower lip sections extending out from each of the side panel sections. The planar blank is then formed by a series of bending operations where the lower lip sections are directed perpendicular to their adjacent side panel sections; and the side panel sections, rise panel sections, and end riser sections are directed perpendicular to their adjacent tray panel sections. The bending operations result in a bent blank with a number of linear abutting edges of adjacent side and riser panels that are then welded together by TIG welding.